


Make a Wish

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny closed his eyes and wished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a Wish

Danny lay beside Jackson, looking up at the night sky, one hand gently caressing Jackson’s back. “I’ve missed this,” He mumbled quietly. “Being out here, just the two of us.” They were only in their swim trunks, having spent most of the day near the beach and returning there after they ate dinner to watch the sun set. He looked over at Jackson. “I’ve missed you.”

 

Jackson looked down at him and smiled. “I’ve missed you too.” He lay down, curling up next to Danny, resting his head over the other man’s heart. Danny wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. “Shooting star,” Jackson said, pointing up at the sky. “Make a wish, Danny.”

 

Danny closed his eyes and wished.


End file.
